Users of portable electronic devices require reliable sources of personal and portable energy to provide power to those devices during times when access to an electricity grid is unavailable. Commercially available portable electronic devices can exhibit a wide range of energy requirements and charging parameters.
Thus, there is a need for portable energy sources that can supply power to electronic devices at optimal voltage and power levels, which are determined by the types of devices and operating conditions. The invention is directed to these and other important needs.